yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
The Agent
| japanese = 代行者 | furigana = だいこうしゃ | romaji = Daikōsha | japanese translated = }} The Agents are LIGHT Fairy-Type Monsters that were introduced in Ancient Sanctuary, and were reprinted in Dark Revelation Volume 2. They made a return in the new Lost Sanctuary Structure Deck. These monsters are are especially designed for Decks containing the card "The Sanctuary in the Sky". Playing style Similar to Psychic-Type and Archfiend Monsters, the first of "The Agents" focused on Life Points: The Agent of Force - Mars's ATK is increased when the controller's Life Points are higher than the opponent's. The Agent of Judgment - Saturn can inflict damage to opponent equal to the difference in player's Life Points. Their rather weak effects saw them almost totally ignored at the time in favor of more powerful cards (such as "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" which was released around the same time). With their new coming in the Lost Sanctuary, the Agents now focus on Banishing: The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter can banish any Agent monster in the Graveyard to increase a LIGHT Fairy-Type's ATK by 800. Also, when The Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field it then lets the player Special Summon 1 banished LIGHT Fairy-type by discarding a Fairy-type monster. More importantly, Master Hyperion can be Special Summoned by Banishing an Agent from your hand, field or Graveyard. Also, by removing from play another LIGHT Fairy-type monster, you can select and destroy any card on the field. If you have "The Sanctuary in the Sky" on the field you may use this effect twice per turn. The Agent of Mystery - Earth lets the player add any Agent monster or Master Hyperion (if "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field) to the hand from the Deck and is also a "Tuner" (giving Synchro potential to Agents). With the use of "The Agent of Creation - Venus" and their new draw card "Cards from the Sky" "the Agents" have become a force to be feared in the current format. It remains to be seen if the lure of the deck shall pull players away from more common decks such as "Tengu Plant" etc. Since these are LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters, they can be used with "Honest", "Athena", "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen", etc although of these usually only "Honest" sees much play. Strategies and Tips A common strategy is to use "The Agent of Creation - Venus" to Summon 1-3 "Mystical Shine Balls" by paying 500-1500 Life Points (respectively) in order to set up the graveyard for either the summon of a later "Archlord Kristya" or "Master Hyperion" - as soon as the very next turn. If the opponent tries to avoid such a fate by not attacking the "Mystical Shine Balls" then s/he still runs the risk of a summoned "The Agent of Mystery - Earth" being tuned in to almost any 4, 5, 6, 8 or 9 star Synchro (in addition to the Fairy player gaining a free card with "The Agent of Mystery - Earth" effect). Also with the new XYZ monsters Venus makes it very easy to summon a rank 2 monster and thus protect his future plays or simply stall. "The Agent of Mystery - Earth", can search for any "Agent" and "Master Hyperion" (provided "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field) when it is Normal Summoned. Other monsters in the deck commonly include "Dimensional Alchemist" or "Herald of Orange Light" and (depending on the version) may also run the "Herald of Perfection" as well as related "Ritual" cards such as "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" "Dawn of the Herald" and what-not. "Mars" and "The Agent of Judgment - Saturn" seldom see play in a competitive Agent deck. In fact, even the signature fairy field spell "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is a rare card to see played. This is perhaps owing to the rather weak effect the field magic bestows. Agent decks, being almost fully comprised of Light Fairy monsters almost always use "Honest" and sometimes main deck one or two copies of "Gozen Match" in order to shut down non-single attribute decks in the format (Samurai, Tengu Plant, Gladiator Beast). Combined with their often main decked copies of the "Herald of Orange Light" this deck certainly has potential to lay waste. Recommended Cards Monsters * Herald of Orange Light * Honest * Mystical Shine Ball * The Agent of Creation - Venus * The Agent of Mystery - Earth * Master Hyperion * Archlord Kristya * The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter * Zeradias, Herald of Heaven * Dimensional Alchemist Spells * Cards from the Sky * The Sanctuary in the Sky Traps * Divine Punishment Extra * Colossal Fighter * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Black Rose Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Ally of Justice - Catastor * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type